The 10 Jewels Of Destiny
by DiamondNeko99
Summary: Natsu and Lisanna are dating but how will a blonde haired mage hold this in her heart? and there will be dark forces coming soon for the sake of making the light disappear. Sorry i suck at summaries.Nalu and a slight Nali
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 of the 10 Jewels Of Destiny**

**(Narrator's POV)**

Currently, Fairy Tail is visited by a reporter from the Sorcerer's Weekly. Now Lucy is currently sulking because uh...

_Lu-chan : oi Narrator! Why did you stop?_

_Narrator : uh... why is Lucy sulking?_

_Lu-chan: *facepalms* ughh let me tell you *whispers*_

_Narrator: oh okay~ Continue! ~_

Her apartment which was practically trashed by Natsu and the rest of the team. _Oh well, i'll give him a chance because I love him... wait did I just say that I love him? *facepalms* thought Lucy while blushing._

"Hey Luce! Why are you hitting yourself and why is your face red? You're weird!" said Natsu coming out of nowhere with a happy face.

"Nevermind me, What made you so happy that it makes me think that you just had the most happiest moment in your entire life?" asked Lucy.

"Oh yeah! That's right, I asked Lisanna to be my girlfriend and also replace you as our team member. Lisanna said yes to my confession but when i wanted to replace you with her, she wanted me to ask you if she could replace you?" asked Natsu while having his happy time. Lucy was shocked. Her face had a mixture of pain sadness and jealousy.

(Lucy's POV)

w-w-what? He asked Lisanna to go out with him AND replace me? Now that really made my heart broken.

"Oh really?C-Congrats," I said with a hint of pain.

Then I felt my tears coming out of my eyes.

"Sorry Natsu but I gotta go bye!" I said with a hoarse voice and ran out of my apartment.

"Oi Luce! Where're you going?" called Natsu. I felt like slapping his damn face and say, "You jerk how could you! You idiot!"

I ran to my apartment and locked the door and windows. I lied down on my bed and cried like there was no tomorrow. And I can tell you that this continued for a week now and I'm getting sick of it so I've decided to quit Fairy Tail and join another guild or if possible make my own guild.

(Natsu's Pov) 

I've seen her look pained for a week now. I wondered why Lucy had a pained look everytime I try to talk to her. I went to where Erza and Gray were sitting that day. Those 2 were giving out menacing auras.

"NATSU! WHY DID LUCY RUN OUT OF THE GUILD A WEEK AGO? DOES IT HAVE ANYTHING REGARDING YOU?" said Erza menacingly.

"I-I-I-I don't know why Luce ran out of the guild like that but I just told her that Lisanna and I are going out," I said with a scared face.

Erza and Gray were shocked. They punched me square in the face.

"Oww... that hurts! Why did you do that for?" I shouted

"Don't you realize it you ningkapoop! Lucy likes you no scratch that she loves you!" shouted Gray with a pained expression.

"What?" I said with my shocked face_. Lucy loves me? _I thought.

"Go break up with Lisanna or get ready to face my wrath," said Erza with a menacing voice. I then ran away to my house with my heart beating loudly.

THE NEXT DAY

(Narrator's POV)

"Hey Luce, Are you-"said Natsu while barging in through the window of Lucy's apartment.

"Lucy! Where are you!" shouted Natsu while opening the bathroom door with a red face.

_Hmmm... She's not here. Where could she be? _Thought Natsu. He then went to her bed and plopped down when he accidentally sat on something sharp.

"OUCH! WHAT IN THE WORLD DID I JUST SIT ON!" shouted Natsu while making fire spew out of his mouth.

He then turned around and saw a note which said,

"_ Hi guys,_

_ If you found this note, I must've gone away already. I feel like a burden for the past few days with me all depressed like this. So I've decided. I, Lucy Heartfillia, will disband my self from Team Natsu and Fairy Tail. I'm guessing I'll just join another guild. Oh and don't forget to say congratulations to Natsu For me thanks._

_Your Friend and Ex-member,_

_Lucy Heartfillia"_

Natsu dropped the note and checked her thngs. He checked her drawers, her closet and her table.

"Lucy! Where are you!" roared Natsu while running towards the guild.

_To be continued_

_Where did Lucy go? Will Natsu break up with Lisanna? Or will Natsu be able to love Lucy back? Stay tuned for the next chapter of The 10 jewels of Destiny._

Lulu-chan :** This story is dedicated to my friend who always views my drafts then criticizes me. I do not own Fairy Tail!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Lulu-chan : Kay guys here's the secondo chaputer!~~~ I don't know what's wrong with me today. Maybe I'm high on sugar. Thanks for the reviews guys! And thanks for spotting out my mistake. Yeah it was supposed to be that Lucy was going out of the guild but I think I accidentally typed it wrong. So many typos to edit! ~~~ I love the latest episode it was awesome! Anyway, Natsu do the disclaimer!**

**Natsu : LucyHeartfilliaofFairyTail does not own Fairy Tail! Although she does own the plot and the OCs and not to mention Vaneria.**

**Lulu-chan : WHY DID YOU HAVE TO TELL NATSU!**

**CHAPTER 2: Teleport to Vaneria**

Natsu then went outside and ran immediately to the guild with flames covering his body. He kicked open the door which resulted with the door broken of its hinges and the guild in silence.

"MASTER! WHERE DID LUCE GO?"shouted Natsu with anger.

Master then came out and said," Calm down Natsu! Unless you want me to use my Titan magic! Now Erza, Natsu and Gray! Come to my office then we'll talk," while hopping back like a bunny back to his office.

Silence then took over them as they waited for the called three to go to Master's office.

(_Port Hargeon)_

_I wonder what they're doing? Heck why should I care? They don't even care about my feelings when they kicked me of the team especially a certain flame headed person, _Thought Lucy as she walked with her suitcase behind her. She then heard a faint voice saying, "Lucy!", Lucy spun around and collided with a blue-haired prince who everybody knows is Mystogan or Edo-Jellal.

"M-M-Mystogan? How come you're here when you're supposed to be in Edolas with Edo-Lucy and the rest! And how did you get here? Charle said that you guys can't come to Earthland since the Anima was closed!" said Lucy who had always changed her expressions at the right time.

Mystogan then chuckled and said," Don't worry Lucy, It's just a thought projection. Anyway, I have something to tell you. Before we went to Edolas, I bumped into a Clayr **(A/N: Don't own : Sabriel, Lirael, Abhorsen, The Ragwitch and the Keys to the Kingdom series. They all belong to Garth Nix. He's an awesome and the Clayr doesn't belong to me. It also belongs to Garth Nix)** who Saw a girl with blonde hair and hazel eyes who owns celestial keys, who is obviously you. She says the girl will soon save the world by searching for the 10 Jewels of Destiny. She will first need to find the 10 guardians of the 10 Jewels. That's all I can tell you for now, but I'll help along the journey to help you find them. Now weneed to find the first jewel which is according to the legends, the first jewel is at the old place of Nirvana. You do remember the place right?"

Lucy then thought, _Nirvana? Where have I heard that before? Oh yeah! The place where the alliance defeated Grimoire Heart and I used Urano Metria thanks to Hibiki._

"Yeah, I remember, It's near Master Bob's villa. Should we go there?"asked Lucy with excitement tinted in her voice.

Mystogan then laughed and said," Yeah, we're going there. Now we need some help, can you summon Loke so that I may talk to him for awhile? It will only just be a while then we will set off" who walked-or should I say floated- next to Lucy with a hand on her shoulder.

"Okay Mystogan!~ Hirake! Shishikyu no Tobira! Loke!" said Lucy who waved Loke's key. A golden light appeared with Loke inside it.

"What can your knight in shining armor do for you, my princess?" Loke huskily said as he went down on one foot, grabbed her hand like a man proposing to a woman and briefly brushed his soft lips against Lucy's knuckles.

This has successfully made Lucy scarlet red as she playfully hit Loke who was chuckling at her response to his gentlemanly actions. The sweet moment was interrupted soon by Mystogan's sudden coughing.

"Loke, can I have a word with you? Just for a minute then you can poof off ," said Mystogan seriously. Loke nodded and went next to Mystogan. On the other hand…

_(At Fairy Tail)_

Several hours have passed and still they haven't come out yet. Happy was planning to go barging through the door but was held back by Mira who was crying.

"Please Happy, be patient. I know that you want to know what happened to Lucy, but please be patient. For L-L-Lucy's sake," said Mira who was sobbing loudly.

Happy then nodded sadly and flew next to Charle who was next to Panther Lily. A few minutes later, the door to Master's office opened which revealed a teary eyed Erza, an angry faced Natsu and the sad face of Gray. Everybody then ran to Erza, Natsu and Gray and immediately bombarded them with questions.

"I'll answer your questions but please SHUT UP!" shouted Erza at the top of her lungs. Everybody then quickly silenced themselves, afraid to face Satan's wrath-which is Erza – because they still want to live.

"Good, now let me tell you guys what happened…

_(Flashback_)

_Erza, Gray and Natsu went inside his office and Natsu closed the door. Master then went on top of his table and took out his smoking pipe._

"_So, you want to know why Lucy left eh? It all started yesterday when Lucy came to my office asking if she could remove her mark. Well I removed it as requested- Hey don't get all fired up all of a sudden. Just listen!- and Lucy left. Also before she left, she will be sending letters to us every week. Okay that's all I'm gonna tell you so OUT!," said Master while trying to push them out the office._

"_Wait Master, so where will she go since she quit the guild? And also how about her apartment rent?" asked Erza. The 2 idiots, namely Natsu and Gray, nodded at that question showing that they also wanted to know._

"_Well her apartment's rent is no problem. And the guild I'm sending her too has many nice members so all the problems are solved. Now get out before I have to force you out!," shouted Makarov while miserably trying to kick them out which failed because when Makarov tried to kick them, they were already outside with the door closed, he slammed then into the door which became a facepalm._

_(End of flashback)_

And that's what happened_," _said Erza glumly while Natsu was flaming his chicken which was served to him by Lisanna. Everyone then started crying even the Raijinshuu excluding Bixlow and Fried. Lisanna was calming down Natsu who burned the poor chicken to ash, Gray was so upset that he made an ice chamber and locked himself in there.

"Luce, Why did you leave?" muttered Natsu. Meanwhile…..

_(At a forest)_

A hooded figure was moving rapidly with his men behind him.

"Faster men! We don't want to keep our Master waiting and you know how his temper is when we're late!" shouted the hooded figure. They then shouted a chorus of," Yes sir!" and transported themselves, including the hooded figure, to another world called the Land of Vaneria…

_(At Vaneria)_

"Where are those fools? And why are they late!" growled a man. Then a flashed appeared behind him.

"I'm sorry that we're late master," said the hooded figure. The men then went up to him and ordered the figure and his men to stand up.

"So did you succed your mission?" asked the man.

"Yes we did Master Joseph, we have successfully track down the celestial mage called Lucy Heartfillia. Apparently she is a guild member of the Fairy Tail guild," said the hooded figure.

"Good work Ren. Now disperse!" said the man. _I have you now my little celestial mage~~ this is going to be fun! ~_thought Joseph happily

**Lulu-chan : Okay minna!~ this is all it for today, sorry for the last **c**hapter. I had writer's block! ~ thanks to my friend who wanted me to imagine about her and Harry from One Direction in a romantic scene.**

**Natsu : LuLu! Why did you make Lucy leave!**

**Lulu-chan : *shrugs* it's your own fault :P Anyways Wendy-chan!~ please do the honours!~**

**Wendy: Okay!~ Please R & R!~~~**

_**Meanings :**_

_**Hirake! Shishikyu no tobira! Loke – Gate of The Lion, I open Thee! Loke!**_


End file.
